


Сюрприз

by AnonEnot (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/AnonEnot
Summary: Саске не любит сюрпризы: ни делать, ни получать. Но их любит Наруто, так что однажды Саске переступает свои принципы.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для команды WTF Naruto 2021 (дайри)

Саске не любит сюрпризы: ни делать, ни получать. Так уж вышло: ни один в своё время не обернулся ничем хорошим.  
Зато сюрпризы любит Наруто, даже самые крошечные и случайные, как пересечение на горячих источниках или простенький сувенир из других краёв. И всякая мелочь вызывает такую широкую улыбку, что Саске однажды переступает свои принципы и навещает его без предупреждения. Делает клона, прячет свою чакру, чтобы придурок быстро не спалил его местонахождение, и шагает прямо через портал в чужой дом, улыбаясь.   
Как быстро Наруто найдет его? Так-то, по ощущениям, он не просто в деревне, ещё и рядом.  
Вроде спальни, в которую Саске осторожно заглядывает через небольшую щель, проверяя: там ли или всё же снаружи.   
А после он как-то... теряется. 

Шторы на окне плотно задернуты, сам Наруто лежит на кровати под одеялом. Саске даже сначала кажется, что тот всего лишь мирно спит, и хочет его, дурака, разбудить... пока не замечает, не слышит детали.   
Наруто не спит. Он весь румяный, а на лице мелькают смешанные эмоции. Тихо постанывает, пока что-то под одеялом у него немного хлюпает — и Саске с трудом удерживается, чтобы не ворваться в комнату и не содрать эту чёртову ткань. Проверить. Посмотреть — как же именно выглядит возбуждённый Наруто, ведь что же ещё тот может делать.   
Вместо этого он просто стоит у двери. Неловко смотрит, запоминает. И мельчайшие оттенки чужих эмоций. И как Наруто порой подрагивает от особенно приятных ощущений. И как немного зарывается носом в одеяло, если стон громче обычного. И как прикусывает губу, отдаваясь своим фантазиям.   
О ком он думает? Сакуре? Другой девушке? Может, парне?  
Почему это не может быть сам Саске? Он бы с удовольствием помог Наруто, собирал бы капельки пота языком с этого тела и нежно ласкал бы рукой.  
Но его тут быть не должно. Ему стоит отойти — Лис уже наверняка его заметил и ябедничает вовсю, что вот, припёрся Учиха, теперь подглядывает.  
— Дерьмо! Да заткнись ты, Курама! Мешаешь! — словно отвечая его мыслям, Наруто раздражённо скидывает с себя одеяло и садится на кровати, выдыхая. Саске же — опять запоминает. То, как стоит и сочится смазкой чуть темноватый член. Как Наруто сжимает свои кулаки, впервые без своих глупых бинтов на протезе. Как подрагивает, алый, от каких-то мыслей и споров, а после чешет свой неожиданно короткий ежик на голове. — Да знаю, знаю, что плохая идея... Отстань. В этот раз точно последний, даттебайо!  
Что последний?  
Саске сглатывает: неужели Лис его не сдал? И Наруто собирается что-то ещё сделать?  
Чёрт.   
Ему бы остановить придурка. Отойти вглубь дома, отпустить свою чакру, давая Наруто её почувствовать, а после позвать. И дождаться, когда тот одетый к нему выйдет.   
Вместо этого Саске садится на пол, нервно облизывая губы. Немного дрожит сам, хватаясь пальцами за неожиданно узкий ворот плаща, под которым сейчас скрывается отвратительный стояк.   
Он не должен так поступать со своим спасителем.   
Но если бы Лис считал его неправым — Саске бы уже окликнули.  
А потому он ждёт следующего действия Наруто, готовый к чему угодно. Почти.   
Недаром же придурок известен как "Самый непредсказуемый ниндзя номер один". Именно поэтому появление теневого клона застаёт Саске врасплох: ему в голову даже не могут прийти в голову мысли, как можно использовать его в мастурбации. Это же техника боя и разведки.   
А потом он _понимает_.   
Когда этот грёбанный теневой клон применяет хенге, превращаясь _в него, в Саске_. В голого Саске, на теле которого есть шрамы — от тренировок Орочимару и от смертоносного удара Мадары, оставшийся смутным бледным пятном. Как будто Наруто успел даже при беглых встречах заметить кучу крохотных деталей, вырезать их в памяти, чтобы после воспроизводить наедине.   
И Саске просто смотрит.   
Как Наруто притягивает к себе эту дурацкую, нелепую копию. Как нежно целует, чтобы после прикусить немного губу. Как этот самый клон пытается скопировать его, Саске, "хм", вот только интонация оказывается настолько провальной, что Наруто тихо и раздражённо шипит. И как в глазах обоих отражается боль.   
Клон ведь отвратительный актёр. Он, конечно, старается: громко шепчет ласковые оскорбления, закатывает глаза, пытается повторить грацию его движений. И, может, какая Сакура бы на это и купилась — но не Наруто, знающий Саске от и до.  
Тем более, что ведь получит воспоминания с другой стороны. Как сам себя валит в кровать, как отчаянно смотрит куда угодно, но не в лицо себе же, как цепляется за эту нелепую иллюзию в попытках получить хотя бы глоток желаемого.   
Это хотел ему показать Лис? На что Саске обрекает Наруто своей слепотой и невозможностью сделать хотя бы шаг в его сторону, чтобы не лишать его заслуженного счастья с нормальными людьми?   
Клон зажмуривает глаза. Вылизывает вслепую грудь Наруто — а у Саске от этого разрывается глупое сердце, качающее кровь совершенно не туда. Ему, может, и нравится мысль об использовании клонов таким образом — но не с болью и обречённостью, скрытыми в каждом движении обоих.   
Вот же дурак... одинокий дурак, которому проще барахтаться в своей боли, чем просто даже намекнуть, что ему нужна помощь. 

Шаринган активируется мгновенно, фиксируя в памяти каждую деталь. Какие поцелуи и куда Наруто приятнее, как лучше касаться языком живота — похоже, по линиям печати. От каких ласок Наруто хватается за фальшиво чёрные локоны, пока Саске почти что мечтает, чтобы это были его собственные.   
Он выжидает. Быстро и тихо раздевается сам. Делает ещё одного клона, который занимает такую же выжидательную позицию. И, когда Наруто выпускает своего клона из поле зрения, прикрыв лицо руками, Саске делает свой ход.   
Там, за дверью, слышен тихий шорох и изумлённый писк копии, не ожидавшей, что его ринненганом поменяют местами с Саске — да вообще едва ли ждавшей его тут присутствия.   
И он этим пользуется — сам жадно приникает к животу Наруто языком, проводит по памяти по невидимым чёрным линиям печати, пока рука мягко касается бедра.   
— С-саске... — тот слегка выгибается, поддаваясь его ласкам. А после зарывается ладонями в волосы и неожиданно притягивает к себе наверх, чтобы поцеловать в шею и пройтись по ней языком. Поймать губами его кожу и, кажется, оставить небольшой засос на ней, вызывая у Саске стон. — Ублюдок.  
Ладно. Наверно, это было слишком самонадеянно — верить, что ему удастся обвести вокруг пальца сенсора.   
— Какой же ты придурок, — выдыхает он и ловит губы в неловкий поцелуй, пока пальцы зарываются в неудобный для хватания ёжик. Плевать, что выставил себя идиотом перед Наруто — главное, что он всё же может целовать его, прижиматься к его телу и совсем недружескому стояку. Что может сам укусить чужую губу, а после пройтись по ней языком, чтобы проскользить им до подбородка и шеи, всё еще влажной от чужой слюны. Надо бы это исправить, как и её наличие на груди.   
— Не так. Мы не так договаривались, даттебайо, — и, пока Саске соображает, о чём идёт речь, его опрокидывают на спину и вновь целуют в шею. Ладони нежно проходятся по груди, чтобы поймать его соски и чуть сжать между пальцев, пока другие подцепляют ногтём.   
Саске сам сбивается на громкий стон и немного неловко прячет лицо, смущаясь. Его решение проблемы уже не кажется таким хорошим: не сейчас, когда всего парой укусов и языком Наруто сводит его с ума, когда руки не перестают умело издеваться, а под ягодицами неожиданно остро ощущаются чужие бёдра.   
Чёрт. Он словно в ловушке.   
Очень хорошей и приятной ловушке.   
— Я такой дурак, — шёпот привлекает его внимание, размягчённое очередным поцелуем в шею. В остатках разума что-то плещется ещё, какое-то странное чувство подвоха, но пока Саске лишь фыркает.   
— Всегда им был, — соглашается он, обхватывая коленями бока Наруто и вздрагивая от того, насколько же правильным это ощущается. Однако горечь в голубых глазах неожиданно сбивает его.   
Так. Стоп. Его всё ещё считают клоном? Да какого чёрта здесь тогда творится?  
В раздражении Саске перестаёт скрывать и даже немного выпускает чакру, наслаждаясь недоумением и шоком на лице Наруто. Как сначала тот хмурится немного, ощущая его ближе, чем ждал. Как расширяются зрачки, когда начинает понимать, кто именно под ним в его постели. Как руки вздрагивают и невольно отдёргиваются назад, выражая страх.   
— Саске?! Но... когда... какого чёрта?!  
— Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, придурок. Какого чёрта ты используешь какого-то клона вместо настоящего меня, — фыркает он и обхватывает шею рукой, чтобы притянуть Наруто назад и прижаться лбом ко лбу, смотря прямо в глаза. — Всё, я здесь. Настоящий. Можешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь.   
— Саске...  
Голос всё ещё растерянный, но уже более уверенный. Да и взгляд медленно становится всё более осмысленным и понимающим, пока губы — расплываются в усмешке.   
— Какой же ты ублюдок, а, Саске. Нет бы предупредить, — медленно ладони опускаются назад на грудь, ещё не лаская, но просто касаясь.   
— О сюрпризах не предупреждают, — ухмыляется он и откидывает голову немного назад. Кажется, он даже слегка расслабляется от такой удивительно спокойной реакции Наруто. Чужая чакра медленно греет его солнечными лучами, пока её владелец неторопливо ощупывает предоставленное рукам.   
— Ты же их не любишь, — фыркает Наруто, пока из глаз медленно исчезает та боль одиночества, что была с клоном.  
Ну да. Не любит.   
Но как будто он в первый раз нарушает собственные принципы ради одного придурка.   
Он вновь прижимается к чужим губам своими взгдрагивает, когда их неожиданно касается язык, будто пытаясь проникнуть. Это... странно. Но, кажется, Наруто в курсе, что делает. И Саске послушно позволяет его языку залезть внутрь, приласкать себя, вызвать очередной неловкий стон.   
Саске прижимается ближе, цепляется единственной рукой за спину, поглаживает по ней, изредка случайно задевая короткими ногтями кожу. Обхватывает покрепче ногами талию, скрещивая лодыжки прямо над ягодицами Наруто и слегка упираясь в одну пяткой. Выгибается вслед за лаской умелых ладоней, изучающих его тело.  
И закрывает глаза.   
Слишком много всего. Ярко. Жарко. И чересчур приятно.   
Наруто же тихо смеётся в поцелуй, словно издеваясь. Проводит одной ладонью прямо по члену, отчего Саске аж передёргивает — сухой ладонью неприятно вообще-то!.. Но, в то же время, слишком хорошо — он просто гребанный мазохист всегда, когда дело касается именно Узумаки Наруто, с которым совсем без боли нельзя.   
— Тише, ублюдок. Как ты и просил, я сделаю с тобой всё, что захочу, — тихий шёпот обжигает губы, пока слова всё хуже начинают доходить до сознания, поддаваясь возбуждению. Перед глазами же стоит мягкая, нежная улыбка, так странно сочетающаяся с алыми от возбуждения глазами и вертикальными зрачками.   
Кажется, Саске влип — надолго, потому что выносливость у Наруто просто нечеловеческая. Но как будто он против. Сам ведь не намного хуже.   
Возможно, он даже полюбит делать эти чёртовы сюрпризы.


End file.
